sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Artery Recordings
}} ''' Artery Recordings '''is an American record label based in Sacramento, California, United States, founded in 2010 as an imprint of Razor & Tie by Eric Rushing, owner of The Artery Foundation. On August 31, 2017, it was announced that Artery was acquired by Warner Music Group. Stay Sick Recordings Chris Fronzak, frontman for Attila and his Manager Mike Milford, has launched their own label, titled "Stay Sick Recordings". The first band signed was Central Florida pop-punk outfit, Old Again. Current artists Stay Sick Recordings * Aethere * Alukah * Bloodline * Bodysnatcher * Born A New * Bury Your Dead * By The Thousands * Capture (formerly known as Capture the Crown) * Dead Crown * Deadships * Dealer * Degrader * Distinguisher * Empire (Eulogy/SSR) * Gamma Sector * Guillotines * Impulse * Insvrgence (Eulogy/SSR) * Invisons * It Prevails * Kissing Candice * Meltdown * Mothersound * Notions * Redeem/Revive * Scatter Shot (Eulogy/SSR) * Scream Blue Murder * Sentinels * Sleep Waker * Spite * The Ansible * Trove * We Are The Flesh * Weeping Wound Former artists * A Bullet for Pretty Boy (Disbanded) * Adestria (Disbanded) * Afterlife (Hopeless Records) * Altered Perceptions (Disbanded now known as Aphotic) * Attila (active, unsigned) * Austrian Death Machine (on hiatus) * BackWordz (Independent,Active) * Built On Secrets (Disbanded) * Buried In Verona (Disbanded) * Bury Tomorrow (active, now with Music For Nations Records) * Carcer City * Casino Madrid (Disbanded) * Chelsea Grin (active, now with Rise Records) * Climates (Disbanded) * Close to Home (Disbanded) * Cold Black (Hiatus) * Concepts (Dropped from label) * The Crimson Armada (Disbanded) * Crystal Lake (active, now with SharpTone Records) * Dead Silence Hides My Cries (Inactive) * Dreamshade (Unsigned) * Early Seasons(Disbanded 2015) * Entheos (active, now with Spinefarm Records) * Extortionist(Disbanded) * Falsifier(Unsigned) * For the Fallen Dreams (active, now with Rise Records) * For The Win (active, now with Victory Records) * Four Letter Lie (Inactive since 2016) * Heartaches (Active, Unsigned) * I Declare War (band) (Unsigned) * In Dying Arms (Disbanded) * Incredible' Me (Disbanded) * It Lives, It Breathes (Active, Unsigned) * Iwrestledabearonce(Hiatus since 2016) * Kriminals (Inactive) * Kublai Khan (active, now with Rise Records) * Message to the Masses (Active, DIY) * Old Again (Disbanded) * On Broken Wings (Light Activity Unsigned) * Pugtopsy (Inactive) * Scars of Tomorrow (active, unsigned) * Set On End (Inactive) *Shamecult(Inactive since Nov 2017) * She Must Burn (Inactive) * Shoot the Girl First (active, now with Redfield Records) * Siamese (Long Branch Records) * Silent Screams (active, now with Long Branch Records) * Slaves (active, now with The Orchard) * Sleeptalk(Active,Unsigned) * Unlocking the Truth (active, unsigned) *Upon This Dawning (inactive) * Vanna (Disbanded) *Vesta Collide(Disbanded) * Villain of the Story (Unsigned, Independent) * White fox society (Inactive) * Wildways (active, Pale Chord Records) * Years Since The Storm (hiatus) See also * List of record labels References External links * * Category:American record labels Category:Hardcore record labels Category:Heavy metal record labels